Orthopedic devices with two parts that can move relative to one another and with a locking device arranged therebetween for locking the two parts in a predetermined relative position and for unlocking the parts to allow the movement of the parts with respect to one another are used in a number of applications for compensating temporary or permanent weaknesses in the human body or for allowing functions that otherwise cannot be exercised. When caring for patients with a low degree of mobility, that is to say patients that mainly stay indoors and sometimes have reduced muscular and motor abilities, that is to say in the case of so-called geriatric patients, orthopedic devices are often designed with a blocking joint, wherein such apparatuses are used in particular to support the function of the leg. Thus, knee orthoses or prosthetic knee joints can for example be used as blocking joints that are automatically locked as a result of a blocking mechanism when they are fully extended and have to be unlocked manually for bending. In the case of knee joints, a blocked knee joint, be it a prosthesis or an orthosis, is the safest configuration for standing and walking. Protection from falls is an important object, particularly when caring for geriatric patients, wherein the unlocking is predominantly brought about by pulling a pulling cable, which is laid from the knee joint up to the upper thigh such that the pulling cable can easily be reached when standing. Thus, standing and walking is performed with a stiff knee joint, whilst sitting is performed with a bent, freely movable knee joint provided the knee joint is not fully extended when seated.
DE 103 11 187 A1 describes an orthopedic-technical aid with a locking apparatus for locking and unlocking two parts mounted movably with respect to one another, wherein the locking apparatus can be actuated electromechanically by a control module and an actuation signal is transferred wirelessly onto the control module from an actuation unit. The actuation unit can be integrated into a walking aid, and so the locking apparatus can be unlocked by means of a remote control.
DE 103 51 916 A1 describes a prosthetic knee joint for geriatric patients, which has been provided with a hydraulic damping unit that can be operated as a locking device. Bending of the joint device is blocked within a fixed angular range, wherein the lower part can be freely pivoted in the bending direction outside of the angular range that can be fixed. Extending the lower part should be possible at all times. Such a prosthetic knee joint is used as an aid for standing up and sitting down.
EP 1 237 513 B1 relates to the existence or function of a support apparatus that replaces limbs and comprises a sensor, wherein the sensor detects the position relative to a fixed line of an element connected to a joint, wherein the sensor is coupled to a control apparatus that is provided for controlling the joint on the basis of the positional data from the sensor. In its simplest form, the apparatus for controlling the knee joint is a locking or braking apparatus.